Junpei Ryoko
Ryoko 'Ryu' Junpei is an 18-year-old girl used in Superpower RPs Background Ryu was born in a small rural village in the mountains and lived with her mother and father. One summer afternoon when she was four, she was playing in her back garden with her friend Io when all of a sudden a snowflake came out the palm of her hand. As it was summer she thought she was seeing things however Io saw it too, so they both waited and looked at Ryu's palm, however nothing happened, but as they were just about to give up, another snowflake appeared. Then Ryu tried something, she looked at her palm and thought about snow, a small pile then burst from her hand. From this point on, she had no idea how much her life would change. Through out the summer Ryu did nothing but practice until she got basic control of her powers. On the first day back, Io had already told most of their class about Ryu's new powers, so they all gathered around and watched her as she was more than happy to show off. Ryu continued to show off to her classmates for a few days before catching the eyes of the teachers. After that whenever walked through the street people started to notice her. One night a group of people turned up at her family's house and offered money to her father to see her use her powers. He was furious, shouting "She is only a little girl! Have you no shame?!" Before slamming the door in their faces. However, after a week or so, he started to accept offers and made her preform in front of crowds of up to one hundred or more at least once a week. Then after about five months, he forced her to preform everyday. He even started beating Ryu's mother when she tried to stand up for their daughter. On February 9th, during a performance she almost passed out, the crowd started to boo and hiss at her, some even threw objects at her. One middle aged man then threw a glass beer bottle, that was still half full, at her. It hit her on her forehead and knocked her down. Ryu snapped and lost control. She killed everyone and froze over the whole village. Appearance Ryu is very tall for a female at her age at 6'2 and quite flat chested, stating that she is a B-Cup. Due to her height and lack of a chest, she has sometimes been mistaken as a male. Despite being mistaken as a male, Ryu has waist length snow white hair and eyes the same colour and pretty much a feminine face. Personality Ryu can best be described as a joker, carefree, scatterbrain and hyperactive on the outside. Yet, under that, Ryu is truly aloof, cynical, sceptical and detached. Powers and Abilities Trivia Her motto is "Plans are made to be changed." She has only talked about her past with one person so far.